


Halloween viendo estrellas

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [18]
Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conner promete ser un preso magnifico, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Mamá, te juro que fue un accidente, no fue mi intensión, prometo redimirme, seré el mejor preso del mundo” promete y su madre hace un gesto nervioso con las manos callándolo.“Hijo, los Luthor NO vamos a la cárcel, definitivamente no por haber asesinado con una calabaza” explica murmurando algo sobre modos más elegantes comenzando a marcar a Mercy
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Lana Lang/Pete Ross
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Halloween viendo estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Buenasss traigo un trabajo especial de Halloween :D  
> Espero que les guste.

“No” aseguro cruzándose de brazos porque los Luthor nunca han hecho truco dulce y él no iba a salir a realizar tal tontería aun cuando su esposo insistiera en ello.

“Pero Lex-”

“No voy a hacer esa ridiculez” aseguro decidido.

\------------------------------------------------------///-----------------------------------

“Conner guarda eso” sugirió Lex robándole la mochila a Clark para que Conner vaciara el contenido de la calabaza en su interior quedando tan solo con unos tres caramelos en la bolsa mientras el alfa los miraba curioso.

Clark había insistido en que pasaran Halloween en Smallville, ya que el pueblo solía disfrazarse de un aura terrífica adecuada para la época, y él esperaba que fuera solo el aura porque lo último que deseaba era encontrarse algún mutante con Conner junto a ellos.

Ya había tenido suficiente experiencia con ellos en su juventud.

Sumado a esto que su suegra estaría muy feliz de tener al niño un tiempo para ella, al menos lo suficiente para que Conner le mostrara la bonita réplica del disfraz de astronauta que Lena envió desde su ciudad y que Clark había mirado de manera despreocupada hasta que vio la tarjeta de saludo de la propia Nasa agradeciendo la “considerable” gratificación obtenida junto a un saludo personalizado para Conner.

“¿En serio Lex? Pudimos simplemente enrollarlo de papel confort, decirle que es una momia y ya está” respondió el dejando el traje con mucho más cuidado del que lo saco mientras él respondía algo sobre la calidad Luthor obteniendo un suspiro de su alfa.

“¿Por qué guardan los dulces?” pregunta Clark curioso mientras caminan a la próxima casa del pueblo.

Varios niños con disfraces más rústicos saludan a Conner o lo quedan mirando por un tiempo, pero su hijo prefiere interesarse más en adivinar de que está vestido cada persona.

“Para dar la impresión de que tiene pocos y así obtener más” explica y el alfa hace un sonido de comprensión y sorpresa.

“¡Dulce o truco!” exclama Conner cuando la puerta se abre y los hombros de Clark se tensan.

Frente a ellos un chico, rubio, por su aroma alfa, de ojos oscuro se asoma a la puerta congelándose también en el proceso, ignorante de como Conner le frunce el ceño por no darle dulces.

“Whitney”

“Clark” pronuncian al mismo tiempo.

“¿Y mis dulces?” exige Conner rompiendo el ambiente con un tono de queja atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo.

El chico Whitney dirige rápidamente su mirada a Conner quien le frunce el ceño y le muestra la calabaza en una indirecta de “¿Dónde están mis dulces?” con todo el aire Luthoriano que lo hace sentir orgulloso. Soltando un sonido de realización, Whitney desaparece unos segundos detrás de la puerta para aparecer con un plato lleno de caramelos tomando un puñado y echándolo a la calabaza con Conner más satisfecho.

Un sonido a su costado llama la atención de todos, al parecer un vecino había hecho de su casa una casa embrujada, dejando entrar a los niños para asustarse por lo que Conner rápidamente abandono su objetivo de dulces para llamar la atención de ambos emocionado. Dándole una mirada a Clark dio a entender que él llevaría a Conner a la entretención y que él podía quedarse a conversar Whitney, así que tomando a su hijo de la mano ambos caminaron hacia lugar.

\--------------------------------------------------///---------------------------------------

Mirando a Conner irse con Lex, permaneció incomodo junto a Whitney justo a tiempo que una chica de al parecer unos doce años, salía disfrazada de la mujer maravilla gritando un “¡permiso!” para pasar corriendo por el lado de Whitney quien le frunció el ceño llamando su atención.

“¿Y tú para donde vas con esa falda tan corta?” pregunta haciendo que la chica ponga los ojos en blanco.

“ay, papá, así se viste la mujer maravilla” contesta con un tono de “obvio” para darse media vuelta y seguir caminando hacia la casa embrujada.

Whitney hace un sonido disgustado mirando a su hija desaparecer por la calle en el mismo camino que Conner y Lex tomaron antes.

“Esta juventud” suspira.

“Me haces sentir como un anciano” se queja Clark con los brazos cruzados y Whitney lo mira fijamente.

“Así que Luthor ¿eh?”

Él le da una sonrisa.

“Felizmente casado”

Ambos se miran divertidos.

“¿Quién diría que esta seria nuestra vida? ¿y ese es tu único hijo?” pregunta con las manos en el pantalón justo a tiempo que el padre de Whitney sale, deteniéndose sorprendido cerca de Clark para saludarlo e intercambiar algunas palabras con la familia.

Va a responder la pregunta de Whitney cuando Lex, Lana, Pete y los tres niños, una hada, una momia y el astronauta que venia enoja junto a su omega con una mirada divertida y los brazos cruzados.

“¿Paso algo?” pregunta y Lana hace una mueca tratando de aguantar una sonrisa.

“Rompí mi calabaza” anuncia Conner mostrándole la calabaza partida a la mitad.

\--------------------------------------///--------------------------------------

Conner podía aguantar muchas cosas, que sus papás no tengan un disfraz, que el almuerzo haya sido calabaza y otra cosa más que apenas podía pronunciar, pero esto, esto es el colmo.

“Mamá” se quejo y su madre puso su mano en su hombro empujándolo suavemente hacia el cruel destino.

“Pásenla bien, tengan cuidado allí” advirtió mientras los gemelos diabólicos se unían a Conner para entrar a la casa embrujada.

La señora Ross y su madre le hicieron un gesto de despedida con la mano.

¿Por qué no puede venir a Smallville y pasar un día sin que sus padres lo empujen a los Ross? ¿Por qué?

“Apúrate Conner” exigió Wendy insistiendo en tomar su mano que él aparto por quinta vez ante el ceño fruncido de Brian quien parecía no saber si ofenderse porque Conner tomara la mano de su hermana o porque él se negaba fervientemente a hacerlo.

Entrando por la puerta, aun con su calabaza bien cargada debido a los dulces que anteriormente le dio el hombre llamado Whitney le había dado, caminaron por el pasillo iluminado por luces parpadeantes que los hacían sentir como varias escenas cortadas de una película, el techo estaba decorado con telas de arañas y habían algunas manchas de sangre en la pared que hicieron a Wendy apartarse temerosa de esta.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar a la primera puerta, de donde salió un hombre envuelto en una manta agarrando a Brian del hombro quien grito asustado, comenzando a correr por el pasillo, botando a otro niño en el proceso que comenzó a llorar, pero aún peor, lo dejo solo con Wendy.

“Yo…creo que voy a dar la vuelta” pronuncio a lo que Wendy se pego completamente a su brazo rogándole que no la abandonara y como él es un perfecto caballero no puede dejarla tirada.

En fin, tendría que avanzar entonces.

Caminando por el pasillo volvieron a pasar por otra puerta, donde una mujer con la cara sangrante se asomo moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, haciéndolos saltar y pegarse a la pared contraria.

Era el día.

Este día Conner moriría.

Definitivamente no saldría convida de aquí.

Es en ese momento, que estaba apoyado contra la pared que escucho una puerta abrirse al otro extremo del pasillo, con un sonido chirriante que él y Wendy junto al niño llorón observaron aterrados en un sentimiento que aumento cuando un payaso, se asomo lentamente por la abertura, siempre mirándolo con sus ojos amarillos para un segundo a otros salir corriendo hacia ellos, incluso el niño llorón salió corriendo en dirección contraria, así que no lo pueden culpar por gritar todos aterrados y golpear al payaso con lo primero que tenía a mano.

Ósea su calabaza.

Llena de dulces.

Botando todos los dulces de paso junto al payaso por lo que con la amenaza tirada en el suelo Conner y Wendy decidieron que su vida era mucho más importante que ser valientes así que dieron media vuelta y corrieron por el pasillo hacia la salida que para su mala suerte estaba cerrada. Sin más opción Conner y Wendy tuvieron que dar la vuelta, mirando al payaso tirado aun en el piso.

“Creo que se murió” susurro Wendy.

Conner le envió una mirada preocupada a la niña que camino hacia el payaso empujándolo con la punta del pie para dirigir su mirada igual de consternada.

“Conner…” pronuncia asustada “lo mataste” anuncio

Oh Dios, es el fin, él iría a parar a la cárcel, se acabarían la mañana desayunando panqueques, tendría que comer es comida horrible de la cárcel y no podría ver el resto de sus series, aunque podría establecer una pandilla como en las películas, él sería el cerebro, manipulador, líder.

No sería una mala vida.

Bueno, su mamá siempre le dijo que si mataba a alguien fuera inteligente así que.

“No hay pruebas que me acusen de ello” respondió apuntando hacia el payaso, ¿Cuánto podría ofrecerle a Wendy para que cerrara la boca al respecto?   
  


“Tú lo mataste, eres un asesino”

“NO me culpes de ello, tú estabas conmigo eres cómplice” respondió y los ojos de la niña se abren alarmados.

“N-no, no es cierto”

“Claro que sí, estas aquí sin hacer nada, eres culpable por…” piensa rápido “por-¡por negligencia!” exclama y Wendy se la cree totalmente.

“¿Por negligencia?...” pregunta asustada.

“¡Sí!, así que ahora somos cómplices” responde.

A su alrededor las luces siguen parpadeantes y él se pregunta que ocurre que no entran más personas.

Wendy mira a todos lados nervioso.

“Ey…¿si lo escondemos?” pregunta Wendy en un susurro y Conner mira dentro del cuarto mas cercano que esta vacío.

“Metámoslo aquí” responde y ambos tiran al hombre de sus brazos hacia el interior del cuarto, cierran la puerta y continúan el trayecto.

Aquí no ha pasado nada

\----------------------------------///-------------------------------

“¿Y Pete?” pregunto su papá a la señora Ross que conversaba con Whitney mientras su mamá bebía su café.

Sumándose a la pregunta los gemelos también comenzaron a preguntar por la ausencia de su padre como si fueran un disco rayado haciendo que Conner y su madre hicieran un gesto de dolor por el ruido.

“Oh pues, Pete estaba de voluntario en la casa embrujada” informa y de inmediato Conner siente que su corazón se acelera mientras el color de piel de Wendy baja unos tonos.

“¿No será de payaso verdad?” pregunta con una sonrisa viendo a la señora Ross de volvérsela con un “¡Sí! ¿lo vieron en la casa embrujada?” pregunto y Conner respondió un “no” mientras Wendy respondió un “sí” a lo que ambos se miraron con la atención de los adultos sobre ellos “Wendy se lo topo mientras yo estaba con otras personas” explico y Wendy parecía al borde desmayarse.

Si no hacia algo ella soltaría el premio, así que suavemente tiro la manga de su mamá, pidiéndole que se incline para hablarle al oído y susurrarle si podía acompañarlo a la cocina.

“¿Ocurre algo?” pregunta su papá y su madre responde que nada, para levantarse e informarle que volverían pronto.

Caminado ambos a la salida, Conner hecha una mirada hacia Wendy nervioso ya que si alguien va a soltar la noticia primero será él, es cosa de estrategia.

“Mamá…es que…” pronuncia jugando con sus dedos ante la atenta mirada de su madre “creo que mate a alguien” confiesa.

Su madre levanta las cejas sorprendido.

“¿Qué?” pregunta confundido

“Es que estaba un payaso en la casa, y nos asustó, y yo…le rompí la calabaza en la cabeza” explico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Su mamá abrió la boca para cerrarla, mover su mano a su pantalón sacar su celular y comenzar a marcar.

“Mamá, te juro que fue un accidente, no fue mi intensión, prometo redimirme, seré el mejor preso del mundo” promete y su madre hace un gesto nervioso con las manos callándolo.

“Hijo, los Luthor NO vamos a la cárcel, definitivamente no por haber asesinado con una calabaza” explica murmurando algo sobre modos más elegantes comenzando a marcar a Mercy “Mercy, se supone que hay un cadáver en…” se detiene mirando a Conner quien responde que en la casa embrujada y esta en proceso de decir la habitación cuando su papá aparece preguntando que cadáver.

Tanto él como su mamá lo miran congelados.

“Eh…no el del señor Ross” responde.

“¡¿Qué?!” pregunta su papá asustado y su mamá suspira.

“Conner tuvo…un accidente y al parecer golpeo con su calabaza la cabeza de Pete y lo dejaron ahí tirado” contesta a lo que el interrumpe informando que Wendy dijo que lo mato, pero su mamá lo hace callar, silenciándolo para mirar ambos a su padre quien tiene las manos en la cadera.

“Y llamabas a Mercy ¿Por qué…?” pregunta en tono que advierte un futuro sermón.

Su madre se encoge de hombros.

“Bueno para que ella fuera a verlo, ¿no ves que estamos todos ocupados pasándola bien? Quizás el pobre hombre se esta desangrando” explica y Conner estaba seguro de que era por otro motivo.

“¿Llamaste a Mercy, para que viniera desde metrópolis, solo para que revisara a Pete?” pregunta lentamente aun con el ceño fruncido.

Su padre mira para todos lados para sonreír divertido soltando un “por supuesto” que hace que su papá lo mire fijamente.

Suspirando, indica que ambos irían a revisar y Conner se quedaría por mientras con la señora Ross. En circunstancias normales él alegaría por permanecer con los gemelos, pero considerando que estaba a un paso de la cárcel prefiere mantener su derecho a guardar silencio.

Una hora más tarde estaba el señor Ross sentado con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, mientras la señora Ross acaricia su brazo, contándoles como un niño demente al parecer se asusto y lo golpeo a lo que su padre respondió “un niño bastante demente” dándole una mirada a Conner y Wendy quien se hundieron en el sillón.

Bueno, es solo una aventura normal de Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3  
> PD: puse al final una imagen de Lena con Conner disfrazado de astronauta :3


End file.
